The Shattered Peace
by Shinato202
Summary: During the Clone wars, Padawan Shinato Rosoc suddenly found herself on a new planet. A planet that hadn't mastered space travel. A planet rotten with war and hate. A planet called Earth. A planet that she would help save from the villain named zero


'Flex, I don't think you should go near that,' the Padawan said to the clone trooper.

The trooper paused and turned around to her. His torch momentarily blinded her but she rested her hands on her hips while he explained himself. 'I hope I'm not stepping out of line Jedi Shinato but General Plo gave both of us the order to scout out this cave. We have to examine everything in here.'

She let out an inaudible sigh and left her lightsabers at her side and studied the object with caution. Master Plo and Shinato went to Ryloth to send humanitarian aid to the twileks as General Obi wan Kenobi had recently freed them from separatist control. Her master had given her and a clone called Flex the order to scan the surrounding area. They found a cave not too far from the landing site and decided to enter it. She didn't sense any danger as she entered it, or anything else for that matter. There was no sign of life in it... for many years. Dust caked every surface and the air was musty with age. However, this was the last room that they needed to map out and there was a grand mirror in the centre of it. The clone progressed towards it alone. She narrowed her eyes at it but couldn't sense any presence around. What put her on edge though was that it was in pristine condition. It wasn't normal considering that all of the other sculptures inside seemed to date from another age. There wasn't even dust on it as it gleamed stunningly when it reflected the clone's torch.

'What the- Shinato, look at this,' Flex whispered urgently. She could only see the profile of the enormous mirror from the doorway so she followed him in. The dome shaped room was barren apart from the mirror. The disturbed dust danced around their feet as they walked around. She stood beside Flex and stared at the mirror. A gasp escaped from her when they both saw what the mirror showed. 'That's even weirder,' the clone commented.

She could sense that the clone was getting uneasy and she could understand why. The mirror only showed her reflection. It was clearly altered for some unknown purpose but it copied her minute actions precisely. Her blue eyes stared back at her. Her brown hair was in its scruffy bun and her two lightsabers sat proudly at her side. Even though she was only a Padawan of eighteen years in Courosant rotation, she had decided to dual wield years ago with the support of Master Plo. It seemed to see through the clone and showed her alone in the room. Whatever it was, it needed to be reported... quickly.

'Would this be some witch sorcery?' the clone asked.

She shook her head. 'I doubt it. I've never heard of any of the Dathomir Witches possessing any artefacts like these. Then again, I didn't see that much of Dathomir before I was taken by the Jedi council.'

The clone shifted his weight to his left foot. 'I wonder if there's any inscription on it.' He returned his blaster to its compartment and walked towards the mirror.

It made the hairs on the back of Shinato's neck stand on edge. 'Flex get away from that thing!' She shouted at him. She didn't know why, but she just had a bad feeling about it. It was playing with them. As the clone moved about, the mirror had yet to recognise him.

'I understand your worry Jedi Shinato but just give me one more minute and then we'll go.' He touched the mirror and he froze. Shinato knew immediately that something was wrong. Her brows met and she became more alarmed by the second.

'Flex, what's wrong?' His eyes were darting all over the mirror. She gripped her lightsabers' hilts and edged towards the clone. She wished that her master was here; he'd have known what to do. Her breath became shaky as she could sense the panic radiating off of him. He kept staring at some invisible object, with horror plastered on his face. 'Flex... what's wrong?' She projected her voice for him to hear it. She wouldn't touch him as he was clearly under some sort of mental attack.

'It keeps whispering to me.' He whimpered.

The man was clearly scared and probably near the abyss of chaos. She took another step forward. 'What is it saying?'

He seemed to snap back to reality and quit whispering. He angled his head towards her and she saw that his eyes were glazed, as if clouded; his pupils had disappeared as he seemed to look through her, like the mirror had looked through him only moments ago. She stepped back from him with pure terror.

'Geass,' he boomed.

And everything went black.


End file.
